Supernatural
by Colorful Rose Thief
Summary: I own nothing I only did this cause I got nothing to do at this time
1. Pilot

**Pilot **

**I own nothing I only did this cause I nothing to do at this time **

**LAWRENCE, KANSAS, 22 YEARS AGO** - Dean Winchester, a young boy, says goodnight to his baby brother Sam Winchester, along with the rest of his family. We see Mary Winchester lying in bed when she hears Sam crying. She goes to investigate. Someone is standing over Sam's cot and she assumes it's her husband, John, until she realizes John is actually still watching TV downstairs. She screams and we see John Winchester run to Sam's bedroom, but the baby is alone. Blood spatters from above and Mr Winchester looks up to see his wife pinned to the ceiling by some unknown entity. Her body bursts into flames and the distraught father only just gets both his children from the burning house.

**STANFORD UNIVERSITY, PRESENT DAY** - Sam is now grown up and going to a Halloween party with his girlfriend, Jessica Moore. He talks about an interview he has on Monday for law school and that his family doesn't know.

**LATER THAT NIGHT** - Sam is in bed with Jess when he hears someone break in. He fights the shadowy intruder until he realizes its Dean, his brother. Dean explains he needs Sam's help to find their dad because he's missing after going on a 'hunt.' The pair step outside to talk and discuss the family obsession to find what killed their mom. Sam is reluctant to continue the crusade, he wants a normal life, but he does agree to help Dean find their dad. Sam asks what their dad was hunting and Dean opens his car trunk and shows newspaper clips. He explains men are vanishing from their cars on Centennial Highway. 10 are missing over the past 20 years and it's happening more. Dean plays Sam a voicemail from their dad. It has EVP on, but Dean has cleaned it up to hear the hidden message, 'I can never go home.' Sam reminds Dean if he goes he has to be back by Monday for his law school interview.

**BACK INSIDE** - Jess finds Sam packing and he makes an excuse his dad is hunting deer with a few guys and got carried away. He's going to just bring him back. Jess reminds him of interview and worries what's going on.

**JERICHO, CALIFORNIA, NIGHT** - A guy is driving down the road when he sees a woman in white standing alone in the dark. He pulls over and she gets in. She acts seductively, teasing the guy and asking him to go home with her. He says hell yes and heads where she directs him. When they arrive the house is derelict and she tells him 'I can never go home,' before vanishing. He gets out and looks around, but gets spooked and jumps back in his car. When he looks in the rear-view she's in the back and he freaks, crashing through a barrier onto a bridge. The car stops and we hear screams and blood splatter in the windshield.

**A GARAGE SOMEWHERE NEXT MORNING** - Dean and Sam have stopped for gas and Sam accuses Dean and their dad of credit card scams to pay for their 'hunting.' Dean doesn't deny it. Sam then tells Dean he needs a better selection of music in his car, to which Dean replies, 'House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.' They drive off and we see them pass a sign for Jericho. Ahead, they see the bridge where the guy's car crashed the night before and lots of cop cars. Dean pulls up and takes out 2 fake ID's and the two brothers' question the cops posing as US Marshals. The cop says he knew the latest victim, named Troy and that his girlfriend is putting up missing posters, but they have no leads to his whereabouts.

**DOWNTOWN **- Dean and Sam find Amy (Troy's girlfriend) and tell her they're his uncles and are looking for him too. They go to a diner and she explains he last spoke on his cell from his car. Amy's friend is there too and brings up a local legend about a girl who died on Centennial Highwaywhose ghost hitch-hikes and kills the driver who has picked her up.

**LATER -** Dean and Sam search the net for news items concerning deaths on Centennial. They find an article about a woman who committed suicide after her 2 kids drowned mysteriously. It seems Constance Welch jumped from a local bridge back in 1981.

**THE BRIDGE THAT NIGHT** - Dean and Sam go to check out the scene where Constance died. They talk about more family stuff and Dean gets upset with Sam for not even remembering his mom. Suddenly, they spot a ghostly woman in white jump from the bridge and the next moment Dean's car starts on its own and tries to knock them down. The brothers run for it, and Dean ends up diving off the bridge. He survives, but gets pretty muddy.

**HOTEL **- Dean and Sam book into the same hotel their dad was in and check out his room. There are pictures stuck to the walls and Sam notices their dad had solved the puzzle. The killer spook is a 'woman in white.' Dean says dad would have destroyed the corpse and Sam says maybe the ghost has another weakness. Dean says dad would still have dug her up, so they decide to go talk to the dead woman's husband to find where she's buried. First, Dean decides to get cleaned up and go for food.

**OUTSIDE THE HOTEL** - Dean is going for food when the cops arrest him for impersonating a US Marshal. He does manage to call Sam first warning him to run for it.

**SHERIFF'S OFFICE** - Dean gets interrogated and is told he's a suspect in the menus disappearances. The sheriff throws dean's dad's diary at him and asks what the numbers in it mean. Dean seems surprised to see them.

**CONSTANCE'S HUSBAND'S HOME** - Sam visits Mr. Joseph Welch and asks where Constance is buried and what happened back in 1981. Sam fathoms out Joseph was unfaithful and suggests in temporary insanity, Constance killed her kids and herself when she found out, thus becoming a 'woman in white.' She now kills unfaithful men on the highway. Joseph asks Sam to leave.

**SHERIFF'S OFFICE** - The sheriff's interrogation of Dean is interrupted by an emergency call and he leaves Dean cuffed to the desk. Dean picks the cuffs locks with a paperclip and escapes.

**OUTSIDE **- Dean calls Sam who is on his way to the old Welch house where Constance is buried. Dean says he knows Sam made the fake call to the sheriff to distract him. He also says the numbers in their dad's diary are co-ordinates and their dad has left Jericho to go there. Before they can discuss more, the woman in white appears in front of Sam's car and he drives right through her. He yells, and dean knows something is wrong. The next minute, the woman in white is in the car with Sam, asking to be taken home. When he refuses, she takes control of the car and it drives on its own.

**THE OLD WELCH HOUSE** - The car stops and Constance says she can never go home. Sam figures she's scared to enter. Constance jumps on Sam intent on making him unfaithful, but he refuses to give into her seduction. She starts to hurt him and we see her real, grotesque features as Sam screams. Then, Dean comes to the rescue, shooting at the spook. The distraction gives Sam enough time to drive the car straight into the house, taking Constance's spirit with him. Dean runs in and pulls Sam from the car, but Constance pins them down with a desk. It looks like their goose is cooked, but Constance's dead kids' show up, just as Sam had hoped when he drove the car in the house. (Constance was afraid to go in the house because she was afraid of them because she drowned them) The kids take their mom's spirit back with them to the netherworld and all 3 apparitions vanish into a pool of water on the and Sam push free and get in their car.

ON the way back they figure out their dad is in a place called Blackwater Ridge, but Sam says he isn't going. He's going back to Stanford for his interview. Sam seems happy to be home and smiles at the cookies lying on a table. He finds a note "Missed you! Love you!". Sounds coming from the shower makes him feel Jessica is probably home. He comfortably lies down but blood splatters on him. He is horrified to see Jessica pinned to the ceiling in the same way as his mother. She bursts into flames and Dean appears at the right moment and rescues Sam. As the fire is doused down by the fire engines, Dean and Sam pack their stuff on to the car and Sam ends by saying "We got work to do."


	2. Wendigo

**Wendigo**

**I own nothing I only did this cause I got nothing to do at this time **

**BLACKWATER RIDGE, LOST CREEK, COLORADO **- The episode opens to a campsite at night. Inside the tents 3 boys are playing video games and sending video messages. _(Gary, Brad and Tommy)_ Brad goes outside telling them nature calls and we hear growls and Brad scream. Gary gets up to check and is dragged from the tent. Tommy screams and the screen goes black.

**PALO ALTO, CALIFORNIA **- Sam walks up to his girlfriend Jessica's grave with flowers. A hand reaches from her grave and grabs him. Sam wakes from his dream in a start in Dean's car. The brothers talk about finding their dad and Jess's killer and Sam wonders why the coordinates their dad left send them into the middle of nowhere to Blackwater.

**RANGERS VISITORS CENTER **- Sam and Dean talk to Ranger Wilkinson about Blackwater Ridge and he mistakenly takes them for friends of a girl whose brother vanished there. Dean decides they should go visit the girl and tricks the ranger into helping.

**HAILEY COLLINS HOME** - Sam and Dean pose as rangers and tell Hailey and her other brother, Ben they've been sent to help. Hailey says Tommy, her brother hasn't phoned for 3 days. She shows them videos he sent to her laptop. Sam spots something but doesn't mention it. Dean says he and Sam are going to Blackwater in the morning and Hailey says she is too, to look for Tommy along with Ben.

**BAR **- Sam shows Dean newspaper articles that show people have been going missing in Blackwater every 23 years. He also shows Tommy's video again frame by frame and there's a fast moving shadow outside the tent. Sam suggests they go see the only known survivor from a supposed bear attack back in 1959.

**MR SHAW, THE SURVIVORS HOUSE **- Shaw tells Sam and Dean it wasn't a grizzly bear that attacked his family, as it was smart enough to unlock the cabin door. He also says it roared like no man or animal and moved like lightning.

**LEAVING THE OLD MAN'S HOUSE **- Sam and Dean discuss what they're dealing with and decide it's something corporeal, and that they can kill it.

**THE WOODS THE NEXT DAY** - Dean and Sam arrive just as Hailey, Ben and their guide, Roy are setting out into the forest. Hailey is suspicious of the brothers, as they haven't come prepared for hiking in the woods like rangers would.

**SOMEWHERE BELOW GROUND **- Tommy and one of the other boys are strung up and we see something approach them. Tommy closes his eyes as the other boy screams and we presume he's been torn apart by the creature.

**BACK IN THE WOODS** - Roy and Dean have words and Dean almost steps in a bear trap. Hailey confronts Dean again and Dean confesses to her he and Sam aren't rangers and are looking for their missing father.

Eventually, they arrive at the ridge and find Tommy and the other boys tents ripped to shreds. Dean notes the bodies away. Suddenly, someone screams for help and the group go to check, when they return their packs are destroyed. Sam and Dean conclude they're dealing with a 'Wendigo.' They tell the others who are sceptical, and they decide to make camp for the night.

**CAMPSITE THAT NIGHT - **Dean draws Anasazi symbols on the ground for protection. He talks to Sam who can't stop thinking about finding their dad. Dean tells him they have to help others when suddenly there are cries for help. Dean knows it's the wendigo trying to lure them out. Roy ignores his warnings and the wendigo takes him and breaks his neck._(The others don't see this)_

**NEXT MORNING **- Sam and Dean explain a wendigo means 'evil that devours,' and that they've once been a human but they've at sometime been forced to eat human flesh to survive. Dean also says Tommy may still be alive, as wendigoes hoard food. He also says they need to burn, not shoot it.

**HIKING THROUGH WOODS **- Roy's body falls on Hailey from the trees and everyone runs. Sam and Ben get split up from the others and the creature takes Dean and Hailey. Dean leaves a trail of M & M's and Ben and Sam follow them to a tunnel entrance. They go inside and end up falling through the rotting floor into a pile of skeletons. They look around and find Dean, Hailey and Tommy hanging from the ceiling- they're alive.

Sam and Ben cut them down, but Tommy is hurt. Dean finds two flare guns and comes up with a plan. He sends Sam to get the others out while he tries to goad the creature to go after him the other way.

Something growls near Sam's group and he sends Hailey and her brothers out, knowing the wendigo wasn't fooled by Dean's ploy. He shoots at the creature and misses, and it comes for them all. (Sam has caught Hailey, Ben and Tommy up) Luckily, Dean appears and shoots his flare, burning the creature.

**RANGER STATION **- Everyone tells the cops they were attacked by a bear. Hailey thanks Dean and then rides with Tommy and Ben in the ambulance. Dean says he hates camping, smiles and then says they'll find their dad some day. Sam says yeah, but in the meantime he's driving! The brothers drive away into the night.


	3. Dead In The Water

**Dead In The Water**

**I own nothing I only did this cause I got nothing to do at this time **

**LAKE MANITOC, WISCONSIN** - A young girl is talking to her dad and brother before going out swimming in the nearby lake. The girl dives in, but is soon spooked by something she can't see. Suddenly, something drags her below the water and she never resurfaces.

**THE LYNNWOOD INN** - Dean is looking at newpaper reports _(and the waitress)_. He shows Sam an article about a girl named Sophie Carlton, who drowned in Lake Manitoc. Sam is angry that Dean is looking at new cases instead of finding their dad. Dean insists they will find their dad, but there's nothing wrong with killing everything bad along the way. Sam reluctantly agrees.

**CARLTON RESIDENCE** - Dean and Sam visit the dead girl's dad and brother under the guise of US Wildlife Service officials. Sophie's brother tells them she was dragged down under the lake and didin't seem to struggle. Sam asks if he can speak to the father, Billy, but he's too distraught.

**SHERIFF'S OFFICE** - Sam and Dean queation the local sheriff about how many missing persons there have been involving the lake, still under the guise of wildlife officials. Apparently, it's happened a lot, but there are never any bodies. The sheriff says the local dam is leaking anyway, and the lake in question will soon drain as they can't get a grant to fix it. The sheriff's daughter, Andrea appears with her son Lucas, but he won't speak and shy's away from the brothers. The sheriff says he's been through a lot but doesn't elaborate. Dean asks if Andrea can show them to a hotel and she does. He tries flirting with her on the way, but she brushes him off.

**HOTEL **- Sam looks up drownings on the lake on his laptop and says they've been happening over 35 years but the deaths are getting more frequent. He also finds Lucas' dad was one of the victims and Lucas saw it all happen.

**AT THE PARK** - Sam and Dean go to see Andrea and Lucas. Dean talks to Lucas and tells him he knows what it's like to lose someone at his age and to actually see it happen. Lucas won't answer back, but draws Dean a picture of a house. Andrea explains he's been silent since his dad died.

**CARLTON RESIDENCE** - Sophie's dad won't talk to Will his son. Will decides to try and get his dad to eat and goes to prepare/clean some fish. As he's working, the color of the water changes and the sink begins to fill up. Will thinks there is a blockage and sticks his hand it, only to be dragged down until his head is in the water and he drowns.

**HOTEL** - Sam comes in and tells Dean Will has been drowned in a sink. They conclude whatever is in the water/lake knows the lake is draining and its running out of time to get its revenge. They figure there will be more deaths and that Mr. Carlton is somehow involved as he's now lost two children to it.

**BY THE LAKE** - Sam and Dean go to visit Lucas and after dean tells him about his mom dying and how he was afraid, but learned to be brave, Lucas gives them a second picture. This time its a house near a white church, and a young boy wearing a cap with a bike.

**IN THE CAR** - The brothers discuss how Lucas could be drawing things relevant to what's going on. They decide they need to find the house in the new picture, and fast.

**WHITE CHURCH** - Sam and Dean find the church, and the house in the picture is just across the road. They visit and ask if a little boy lives there with a red bike, and the old woman who answers the door tells them not for 35 years. It seems Peter vanished all that time ago and the cops never did find him or a body. Dean spots a photo of Peter with Billy Carlton.

**BY THE LAKE** - Billy talks to the lake. He says he understands now what he has to do.

**IN THE CAR/LAKESIDE** - Sam and Dean think Billy killed Peter. They pay him a visit, but he's already taken a boat out on the lake. The brothers shout him to come back, but the boat abruptly explodes.

**SHERIFF'S OFFICE** - Sam and Dean walk in with the sheriff. Andrea and Lucas are there, and Lucas grabs Dean, obviously upset. The sheriff _(her dad)_ tells Andrea to take Lucas home, and then takes Sam and Dean inside. He tells them he know they're not wildlife officials- he checked and that they could be implicated in Billy's death. He gives them a choice, get arrested or leave town. They agree to leave.

**ANDREA'S HOME** - Lucas is drawing and Andrea decides to take a bath.

**ON THE ROAD** - Sam and Dean are in their car when dean turns back to return to town. He's worried about Lucas and doesn't think the case is over somehow.

**ANDREA'S HOME** - Andrea runs a bath and gets in. She relaxes and closes her eyes, not noticing the running water is turning a strange color. Suddenly, a force drags her below the water. She screams and Lucas pounds on the door unable to get in to help. Luckily, Sam and Dean arrive. Dean kicks the bathroom door in and Sam pulls Andrea from the bath water before she drowns.

**NEXT MORNING** - Andrea tells Sam she thinks she's going crazy as she heard a voice say 'Come play with me' Sam coonsoles her while Dean goes through some old photo albums. He spots an old school picture of Andrea's dad with Peter. Dean then suggests Andrea's dad was probably involved too, and that's why she was a target. Lucas then goes a little weird and leads them outside toa plot of land. Sam and Dean dig there and find Peter's bike. Andrea's dad appears and holds them at gunpoint. Dean accuses him of helping Billy carlton kill Peter 35 years previously and burying his bike. The sheriff denies it, but Andrea gets him to confess. Dean says they need to destroy Peter's remains, but they can't because Andrea's dad and Billy bullied Peter and accidentally drowned him, letting the body sink in the lake. Dean says they need to get sheriff and everyone away from the lake, but just then they spot Lucas near the water and a ghostly hand pulls him in. Dean and Sam dive in after him but find nothing. Knowing what he must do, Andrea's dad gives himself up to Peter's spirit. Peter drags him under the water and Sam and Dean try to save him to no avail. dean does surface after awhile with Lucas- he looks dead.

**IN TOWN** - Sam and Dean are by there car and Sam tells Dean 'You can't save everyone.' At this point, you think Lucas died, but just then he runs up with his mum, Andrea. He's talking now and has made the Winchester boys sandwiches for their road trip. Andrea thanks them both for saving Lucas, and Dean teaches Lucas the important phrase 'Zepplin Rules!' Then, the Winchester boys ride out of town, rock music playing.


	4. Phantom Traveler

**Phantom Traveler**

**I own nothing I only did this cause I got nothing to do at this time **

**AIRPORT-** we see a very nervous man named George go into the airport bathroom to wash his face to calm himself before flying. Another man enters and also tries to reassure him flying is safe. When this man leaves, a strange black entity emerges from the nearby air vent and goes into George through his eyes.

**BOARDING PLANE-** The now possessed George gets on board his flight. The welcoming stewardess notices his eyes are all black, but shrugs it off. After 40 minutes into the flight, George asks the passenger beside him the time. He then comments "Time really does fly" before saying he's going to stretch his legs. A young man near the exit notices George heading for the emergency release handle and shouts for him to stop, but somehow George manages to open the door and it blows off, hitting the plane's tail. The plane goes into a dive and we see everyone screaming in fear and panicking.

**EARLY MORNING- MOTEL**- It's 5.45am and Dean is awakened from his slumber by Sam. Sam hasn't slept for a while now. He says what they do preys on his mind. Dean says he's never afraid like that, but Sam pulls a huge knife from under Dean's pillow and isn't convinced. Dean's cell phone rings, interrupting their conversation. It's a man Dean and their dad once did a job for in the past. He says he needs their help again.

**AIRPORT**- Dean and Sam meet the man from the phone call in some kind of aircraft workshop. His name is Jerry, and apparently he had some kind of ghost problem once before at his home. This time, though, his problem is more work related. He plays them the voice recorder of the downed airliner and they all hear a horrid noise. Jerry says he doesn't think the plane had mechanical failure, which is what the authorities think. Apparently, there were 7 survivors, including the pilot. Sam and Dean ask for access to logs, flight recordings etc, as well as the wreckage. Jerry says he can get them everything but access to the plane's remains.

**STORE-** Dean goes to a copy shop and fakes two Homeland Security ID's. Sam is waiting outside, and in the meantime has checked out the noise on the voice recorder. It's clear now that something is saying "No survivors."

**PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL-** Dean and Sam go visit the young man who last saw George trying to open the plane's emergency exit. He's one of the 7 survivors and has admitted himself to the psychiatric hospital because he's afraid of what he saw. He tells the brothers he knows it is impossible for George to open the exit as it had 2 tons of pressure on it and yet he did. He tells them George had strange black eyes too.

**GEORGE PHELPS HOME- **Next, Sam and Dean visit George's widow. They find his address and name from the flight manifest. George's wife tells them he was just an ordinary guy going to a dentist's convention. This disappoints the brothers as they had assumed he might be some evil creature masquerading as a man.

**OUTSIDE-** The boys decide they need to check the wreckage to get any kind of clues and for that they need suitable attire. They go shopping and come out of the store dressed in black suits. Dean says he feels like the Blues Brothers.

**WAREHOUSE-** Sam and Dean gain access with their fake ID's and go check out the plane's remains. They find residue what's left of the emergency exits handle, but then the real Homeland Security agents appear and the boys have to make a quick exit, taking a sample of the residue with them.

**AIRFIELD-** Chuck, the downed plane's pilot is about to take his first aircraft up since the crash. It's only a small prop plane, but he's still very nervous as he waits. We see the strange black entity appear and seep into Chuck's eyes?

**JERRY'S OFFICE-** The boys find out the substance from the handle is sulphur and conclude they're dealing with some kind of demonic possession.

**AIRFIELD**- Chuck takes the plane up, his nerves are strangely gone. After 40 minutes he deliberately crashes into a field near a place called Nazareth.

**MOTEL-** Sam and Dean look up demons and possession on their laptop. Sam finds Japanese item stating that disasters are caused by certain demons. Dean says this is something bigger than usual and he wished their dad was there. His cell rings- it's Jerry with more bad news about Chuck's plane going down.

**JERRY'S OFFICE- **The boys have visited the site where Chuck crashed and have found more sulphur residue. They realize the demon is using some kind of biblical reference because it is crashing planes after 40 minutes in flight. (It's crashed several over the years) 40 minutes apparently signifies death. They also figure it is going after all the survivors from the flight because they shouldn't have lived.

**IN THEIR CAR-** Sam rings the rest of the survivors to see if any plan to fly. Apparently, only one does, Amanda Walker, the stewardess. Their only problem is, they can't contact her and her flight leaves soon! Dean floors the gas and prays.

**AIRPORT-** The boys arrive and Dean has Amanda paged. He tells her sister has had an accident to try and stop her flying, but the ruse doesn't work. She goes to board the flight and we see the black entity lurking.

Sam says they have to get on the plane with Amanda and exorcise the demon or everyone on it will die. Dean suddenly confesses he's very afraid to fly.

**ON BOARD THE PLANE-** Dean has given in and boarded the flight, but he's not a happy guy. He's obviously pretty scared. Sam tells him he has to stay calm. They only have 40 minutes to find who the demon has possessed. Apparently, it's most likely to be someone uneasy or under pressure/stress. They think it might be Amanda so Dean goes to talk to her. He says God's name in Latin but it doesn't freak her out- she's not the one!

Dean goes back to Sam and hits panic mode again. Sam calms him and explains they have to be careful. The exorcism is in two parts. The first one makes the demon leave the body it has possessed, but it also makes it more powerful- it can survive without a human host! They must make sure they read out both parts of the ritual to banish it back to hell.

Dean doesn't like the sound of this, but uses his home made, Walkman spook detector to check out the passengers- he finds nothing. They now have 15 minutes and are getting nowhere, then, suddenly the meter picks up on something. The demon is in the co-pilot!

Sam and Dean enlist Amanda's help. They tell her the plane will go down if she doesn't lure the co-pilot to them.

She admits something was strange on the original flight and tells them she saw George's black eyes too. Eventually she goes to get the co-pilot still not really understanding what's going on. He arrives and the brothers try to subdue him. Sam recites the exorcism while Dean grapples with the demon, tossing holy water on him and fighting him down. The demon screams it knows what happened to Sam's girlfriend Jess, but then is forced from the body it's in and the black entity vanished into an air duct.

Immediately, the plane starts to take a dive and people begin to scream. The lights flicker and Sam drops the diary he's been reciting from. In the darkness and mayhem he has to grapple to retrieve the book or everyone will die! The plane plummets and Dean is pinned to a wall panel, obviously terrified. Somehow, Sam manages to grab the book at the last minute and finish the exorcism. A huge electrical discharge flares around the plane and it levels out. The Winchester boys have saved the flight.

**AIRPORT LOUNGE-** People are being tended to by paramedics or questioned by the authorities about what happened on the plane. Amanda mouths thanks to Dean and Sam and they walk away. Sam talks to his brother and is obviously upset that the demon knew about Jess. Dean says the thing knew his fears and probably lied.

**OUTSIDE-** As the boys head for their car, Jerry thanks them for all they've done. Dean asks Jerry how he got his cell phone number, as he hasn't had it long. Jerry tells them their dad's voicemail points to Dean's number. This is a surprise as last time they checked their father's number wasn't working. Dean rings and hears the voicemail. This means their dad could still be alive somewhere, but why hasn't he contacted them directly? The two drive off in their Impala as the screen fades to black.


	5. Bloody Mary

**Bloody Mary**

**I own nothing I only did this cause I got nothing to do at this time **

**TOLEDO, OHIO, PRIVATE HOME:** Focusing in on a girl party, three young girls are having a slumber party and playing "Truth or Dare". One girls asks another girl, Lilly, an embarassing "would you want to make out with..." question. Lilly doesn't answer it and is forced to do a dare. The dare was to say "Bloody Mary" 3 times in the bathroom, which Lilly does and is scared when her 2 friends shake the door in order to scare her. Then Lilly's dad, Steven Shoemaker, asks them to quiet down, then he goes into the bathroom, looks in a mirror and his eyes start to bleed. An older sister walks in "past curfew" and goes upstairs and sees her father on the floor, dead.

**DREAMS:** Sam dreams about when he saw his girlfriend, murdered. He then wakes up by Dean.

**THE IMPALA:** Dean and Sam discuss Sam's reccuring nightmare. They found a newspaper article for SHOEMAKER, Steven the murder victim and decide to go check things out.

**MORGUE 144**: Dean and Sam pass a desk of a "DR D. FEIKLOWICZ" and walk to a man. They say they are "medical interns" and that Dr. Feiklowicz is there to show them the Shoemaker corpse. Unfortunate,ly Dr. Feilklowicz wasn't in that day. The man does not let them through, that is, until Sam takes out Dean's money in order to bribe the man. Now able to see the corpse, they interrogate the man. They see the corpse's eyes have "liquify." The medical report blames it on a stroke or anorism. Now after they bring out more money they see the police report and decide to go to the daughters.

**SHOEMAKER HOME:** Back at the house, a wake is in session. Dean and Sam go to the daughter that found her dad, Donna. They said they "worked with her father". They asked if they noticed any symptons. The younger daughter, Lilly interrupted and said that it was her fault and explained the Sam and Dean that she said "Bloody Mary."

**DEATH SCENE**: Dean and Sam go to the bathroom and talk about Bloody Mary. They don't understand why the father was killed. Donna's friend, Charley, walks up to the bathroom and interrogates Sam and Dean. She explains to them that Donn'a s father was a day-trader and worked by himself. She is on to them and they come clean.

**CENTRAL LIBRARY:** They realize there are many stories on the Bloody Mary legend. They do know that they all have something in common that she always named Mary and you have to say her name 3 times.

**CHARLEY'S CAR/JILL'S ROOM (PHONE**): Charley told Jill the truth about Sam and Dean via phone, which Jill only cared about how they were goodlooking. They also talk about the "Bloody Mary" legend, which Jill feels its a hoax, so she says Bloody Mary 3 times in the mirror and screams to trick Charley into thinking something has happened to her. She laughs and hangs up the phone. Only moments later is when Jill looks into a mirror and her eyes start to bleed.

**NEXT DAY, HOTEL:** Sam wakes up with the same nightmare, again. He looks over to Dean and asks if he has found anything on the Bloody Mary case. Unfortunately, he hasn't. They get a called from Charley with something important.

**SCHOOL:** They find Charley and ask her some questions about the death of Jill. Charley confesses that Jill said "Bloody Mary" 3 times and then asks them if they think the "Bloody Mary" legend is real. They tell her that they think it is, which doesn't make Charley feel any better.

**JILL'S HOUSE:** With the aid of Charley, Sam and Dean are able to get into Jill's room. They turn off all the lights and use a black light on the mirror in Jill's room. On the back of the mirror the blacklight revealed it said Gary Bryman along with a handprint.

**BACK AT SCHOOL:** Sam does his research and discovers that Gary Bryman was an eight year old boy, who was killed in a hit and run. Charley confesses that Jill drove the same car that was described in the hit and run.

**SHOEMAKER HOME:** Now back at the Shoemaker residence they do the same blacklight test to another mirror and it reveals the name "Linda Shoemaker" with the same hand print. Sam and Dean then go to Donna to question her if she knows anything about Linda. Donna says that Linda was her mom that died by overdosing and then she asks them to leave. They think that Donna's dad killed her mom. Jill said that she was going to stay with Donna.

**HOTEL:** Dean is doing a nation-wide search to find any connection between deaths and the name "Mary." They discover that Mary must have a pattern in choosing her victims, killing someone and keeping it secret. Thanks to Dean doing a check he discovers "Mary Worthington" who had the same handprint like on the mirrors.

**FORT WAYNE, INDIANA:** They go to a guy that knows about her murder, Dean and Sam say they are reporters. The man says that the Worthington murder still confuses him. They ask the guy what he thinks happened with the murder, because apparently someone killed her by cutting her eyes out. Before she died he believes that she was trying to spell the name of her killer. She spelt "tre" on a mirror so one of the suspects was a surgent and his name was, Trevor. Mary kepted a journal and said she was seeing a man she called "T" and was going to tell his wife about there affair. The man says her eyes were cut out almost were professionally but never had enough proof or any witnesses. They asked if the mirror that she spelt the three letters on were still around but the man had no further information.

**SCHOOL BATHROOM:** Charley meets Donna in the bathroom and Donna yells at Charley for bringing Dean and Sam to her house. Also Donna still doesn't believe in the whole "Bloody Mary" superstition so she says Bloody Mary three times in front of the mirror and Charley is scared.

**SCHOOL CLASSROOM**: As Charley walks to class Bloody Mary is in a window that Charley walks past. Once in class Charley looks into her mirror in her pocketbook and notices her eyes start to bleed. She starts to make a scene as she gets up and any reflective surface. including her teacher's glasses, she sees Bloody Mary. She then throws a chair through a window.

**THE IMPALA:** They get information on the mirror and coincidentally the mirror was sold to a shop in town. Dean and Sam then get a call from Charley so they rush over to find her.

**HOTEL:** Back and the hotel Sam and Dean cover all the reflective objects in the hotel room. Charley is afriad of her death but Sam and Dean assure her that nothing will happen to her. Charley confesses about her boyfriends death that wasn't entirely her fault, she did not kill him yet her boyfriend killed himself over her.

**THE IMPALA:** Sam and Dean discuss how to stop Mary. They figure that they have to smash the mirror that Mary first inhabited. They needed someone to summon her and Sam offers himself. Dean the pulls over to the side and askes if its about Jessica. Dean tells Sam that it was not his fault because of Jessica's death. Sam feels that he could have warned her and also reveals he hasn't told Dean somethings. Dean questions what it is but Sam refuses to tell. Dean still forbids it but Sam reminds Dean of Charley.

**MIRROR STORE:** They are able to pick the lock and infultrate the shop. They realieze it will be hard to find the mirror as they look around. During the search they set off an alarm. They find the mirror and Sam says "Bloody Mary" three times. They notice a light from outside. Dean goes outside to check it out and tells Sam to smash anything he sees move.

**EXTERIOR OF MIRROR STORE:** Dean goes outside and sees two police officers. Dean says he is the shop-owners kid.

**Meanwhile(Sam):** Sam starts to smash mirrors and taunts Mary to come into the one she has to. Eventually Sam's eyes start to bleed and he drops down his weapon. Mary taunts Sam now saying that he killed Jessica.

**Meanwhile(Dean):** Makes an excuse that he was "adopted". Eventually he decides to cut the small talk and knock out the two officiers.

**Back Inside:** Mary to continues to taunt Sam saying that he had dreams before the incident actually happens. Luckily Dean comes in to intervene and smashes the mirror. Unfortunately Mary's reign doesn't end there, her dead body actually comes out of the mirror. Now both Sam and Dean's eye bleed, that is, until Dean gets a mirror so to reverse the effect back to her. Her eyes bleed and essentially turns into blood.

**THE IMPALA:** Dean and Sam drive Charley back to her house and they assure her that she is safe. She exits the car and leaves the house.

Sam and Dean drive off but Dean asks Sam if he can tell him what the secret was. Sam responds by saying that there are somethings he needs to keep to himself. While driving Sam sees his dead girlfriend, Jessica, that disappears shortly after.


	6. Skin

**Skin**

**I own nothing I only did this cause I got nothing to do at this time **

**St. Louis, MO:** The camera fades in into a house, that SWAT teams have seemed to surround. They get in to see blood on the walls, and a woman that is badly scratched up with tape around her mouth. She points over to see a man leaving the house... the man that is, Dean.

**One Week Earlier:** They then cut to one week earlier as Sam and Dean drive in to a gas station. Dean is trying to discuss with Sam where there next destination is and how long it will take them to get there. Sam has his face in a device as he checks his e-mail. Dean gets out of the car to fill it up with gas. Dean then questions Sam about his friends. Dean considers that Sam leaves his friends, as he did, because its "not safe" for him to get close to people in there line of work.

Sam gets worried by an email sent by his friend, Rebecca Warren. She said her brother, Zack, was convicted of murdering his girlfriend. Sam has a strong feeling that Zack didn't do it so Sam and Dean go to St. Louis to check things out.

**Rebecca's Parents House:** Rebecca "Becky" is shocked and happy to see Sam. Dean introduces himself and she lets them both in. She decided to stay at her parents place and take a semester off of school due to this murder, while her parents are in Paris. Becky describes how Zack saw Emily (his murdered girlfriend), beaten up and tied to a chair. He called 911 but the police arrested him. Becky said the only way Zack could have killed Emily was if he was at two places at once. A police camera shows Zack walking into where Becky was at 10:30 and Emily was murdered only shortly after that time period. Sam asks if they could go to Zack's house as he lies and says Dean is a detective. Rebecca agrees as she goes to get her coat. Dean still says that it isn't his type of business but they go anyway.

**Zack's House:** Sam and Dean enter although Becky is a little hesistant, but she eventually goes in because she wants to try to aid them. The police told Becky there was no sign of a break-in and that Emily let the attacker in. Sam questions if it could have been anyone else. Becky replies by admitting that someone did steal some of Zack's clothes, but the police felt it was nothing. They look outside to find a dog barking ficiously. Becky says it used to be a nice dog until the night of the murder. Sam questions Dean if its still "not their problem", Dean replies saying "probably not" but he wanted to check it out anyway. They ask if Becky knew where the police tape was as she nods her head and admits that she stole it.

**Outside(Somewhere Else):** A man that looks exactly like convicted Zack watches a man and woman outside of there house as the husband leaves to go to a meeting. As he leaves you can see Zack's eyes light up.

**Becky's Parent House:** They all watch the tape and it shows that Zack is at Becky's place around 10. Sam asks if Becky could get some beers and sandwiches for Dean and himself in order to get her out of the room. Sam slows down the tape to reveal that Zack's eyes light up. They dicuss among themselves and think that Zack has a doppelganger.

**Man/Lindsay's House:** The man that "Zack" saw outside his house enters the house and notices blood on the walls. He checks the house only to find his wife badly beat up and tied to a chair. As he starts to untie her she begs for him not to hurt her anymore. With a confused face he goes out to search the house only to find a man that looks identicial to him, attack him with a bat.

**Behind Zack's House:** As the video tape shows Zack entering the house but not exiting. That means the killer left in the back door, so Sam was looking for a trail and noticed blood but only in one spot. They then notice an ambulance speeding down.

**Murder Scene:** Sam and Dean follow the Ambulance which was accompanied by the police. They ask a neighbour if they knew what happened and they said that a man beat up his wife. Dean goes to a patrol officer and asks him about the murder. Then going up to Sam and admitting to him that it is there kind of problem. The patrol officer said that a witness saw the man come back from a business trip after his wife was beat. They now think its a shapeshifter, and its the same person. Sam thinks it might be able to fly which would explain the disappearing trails. Dean notices that there might be another way to go which is down.

**Sewers:** Dean and Sam go down in the sewers and believe the shapeshifter uses the sewers to get notice some skin lying on the ground. Now they believe that whenever it shapeshifts it sheds.

**Dean's Car:** Dean knows no matter what kind of shapshifter it is they all die the same way, a silver bullet to the heart. Becky calls Sam to tell him that she doesn't need his help anymore. Apparently she went to the police to tell them about how they went into the house because she thought Dean was a detective. They have done some research and found that there was never a detective named Dean Winchester before. She feels betrayed because that could have ruined the case, so she hangs up on him as he tries to explain. Dean confronts Sam and tells him that is what happens when he lies, and he hands Sam a gun.

**Sewers:** Back in the sewers they go to look for the shapeshifter. They find him as he sucker punches Dean and runs away. Sam follows him.

**Outside the sewers:** Sam and Dean exit the sewers and decide to spilt up to find the Shapeshifter. Unfortunately they couldn't find him, although Sam didn't realize that the Dean he was talking to was the actual shapeshifter.

**Back at the car**: Sam questions Dean if their dad has ever faced a shapeshifter. Dean answers no and that it was only a psychic projection. Dean opens the trunk and Sam comes out to him with his gun pointed and tells Dean that he is not his brother because his left shoulder that got hit appeared to be fine. Dean was actually, the shapeshifter that then knocks Sam out.

**Back in the Sewers:** Sam is tied up and asks the shapeshifter where Dean was. The shapeshifter appears to learn about Dean and his family and gets a headache when information gets relayed to him. The shapeshifter admits all the things Dean feels. Dean feels jelous of Sam, his accomplishments, his friends, etc. The shapeshifter admits that he is left with no one, although he is meeting some nice people, like Becky which Dean has an attraction to her.

**Becky's House:** "Dean" knocks on Becky's door and wants to admit that he was lying and wants to try to clear things up.

**Meanwhile (Sewers):** Sam is tied up trying to get himself free. Dean coughs and so Sam knows that Dean is there.

**Back at Becky's:** "Dean" then tells Becky's about the Shapeshifter in which Becky has a hard time believing. The Shapeshifter then explains his background to Becky.

**Sewers:** Sam and Dean are trying to cut themselves free and Dean succeeds first as Sam tries to explain to him that the Shapeshifter was "downloading" Dean's thoughts into his head, so that is why the Shapeshifter didn't kill them, he needs a psychic connection.

**Outside:** Now outside of the sewers Sam and Dean have to get to Becky's house in order to save her.

**Becky's House:** The Shapeshifter feels as if he and Dean are alike, they have no one. Dean then attempts to kiss her but she says that he should leave, and that she is going to call the police, but he rips the phone out of the he forces her down and ties her hands down.

By this time he has already cut her up and tied her up. Now cutting to the beginning scene of the show the swat team comes in. The Shapeshifter attempts to leave but is stopped by the swat team. He throws his knife at a cop in order to cause a distraction as he exits the house.

**Sewers:** Down in the sewers we see the Shapeshifter go through he very disturbing transformation.

**The streets:** Sam and Dean have passed some televisions that show Dean's face about his attempted murder on Becky. They go and discuss how they will take him down but they establish they need to go back to the car and get weapons.

**Near Becky's House:** Sam and Dean go running to the car, except Dean has to make an early exit due to the police. Sam warns Dean not to go into the Sewers alone.

**Next Day:** Dean goes to the car and get a gun and apologized to Sam that he can't wait.

**Sewers:** Dean then finds Becky underneath a blanket tied up and afraid.

**Becky's House:** Sam is now with "Becky" at her house and they talk about the shapeshifter as he starts drinking a lot. Becky then smashes a bottle over Sam's head to knock him out.

**Meanwhile (Sewers):** Dean unties Becky and realizes he has to go save Sam because Sam went to go visit her.

**Meanwhile (Becky's House):** The shapeshifter has now turned into Dean, because the Shapeshifter wanted Dean to be hunted. They he tells Sam that he should be more greatful of Dean and his great qualities. The Shapeshifter gets out a knife, which Sam uses to his advantage. Sam kicks The Shapeshifter and uses the knife to cut the rope that constrained his hands together. Now free Sam and The Shapeshifter have a fist fight exchaging martial arts moves, as the Shapeshifter says things that Dean would say.

The Shapeshifter pins Sam down and starts choking him. Close to suffocation, Dean comes to Sams rescue and shoots down the Shapeshifter. Becky runs over to Sam to see if he is okay, as Dean goes over the Shapeshifter to reassure that he is dead.

**Next Day:** Becky understands what Sam does and asks if anyone else knew, including Jessica. Sam replies no. Becky states that everyone misses him, as Sam departs.

In reference to Zack they blame Dean Winchester for Emily's death.

**On the Road:** Dean apologizes to Sam about how he wishes things could be different. Sam says that even in college he was still different. Dean tells Sam that hes gonna stick by him all the way, and he is going to miss it.. seeing his own funeral that is.


End file.
